scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ScoobyDude2
Hi YES! YOU ARE BACK! I feel like partying all day. A whole lot of stuff has gone down since April. First off I began writing scripts instead of summaries! Then I made a deal with another user to do as many titlecards (for episodes and shows) and comments on his episodes if he does them on mine. We are now doing reviews! Maybe we can do reviews on each other’s episodes. You’ll still help me decide what episodes are the best, right? And we could write a series together! Your episodes and mine and some other users! Also I’ve been wondering why you were gone for so long. If you feel like doing reviews here’s an example copied from the comment (review not by me): Thank you, thanks for such a brilliant series! I can't chose a favourite because I've fallen in love with them all. I am upset that it has ended but happy in a way. I didn't think eight episodes in season 1 and sixteen episodes in season 2 would work! Great series! And just remember, this is the series we started doing comments, then mini-reviews, then long-reviews on. So you've made the last month on the Scooby-Doo Fanon Great. I am so sad that it has ended and will still read every episode again and again and again. You deserve a 10/10 for the overall series and especially a 10/10 for this episode! Thanks for writing such a great series! I mean it! Also here’s a list of what I’ve written why you were gone. You used to be the only person who told me my shows were great, also if you feel like reviews you could review on these: Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo! Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack (not all episodes were by me) Scrappy-Doo Splats! The Treasure of the Doo Family Scooby-Doo! When are You? (working on) -Decca03 Magic Mist I’m starting it now! -Decca03 Hi I have no idea. More than one. Can you put in your last episode? -Decca03 Magic Mist It's out! Could you please make your reviews a little longer? -Decca03 Next Show How would you feel about doing something like The New Scooby-Doo Movies after what we’re working on? Also next time you leave for a bit can you tell me so I know when you might return? -Decca03 Titlecard So what do you think of doing a Scooby-Doo series with guest stars for Catfish Co.? I'll make the page later. What’s your answer? -Decca03 Once Upon a Crime It's out! -Decca03 Play on Words/Once Upon a Crime What was confusing in Once Upon a Crime? Maybe I could bump the rating up to a ten if I fixed it. What made Play on Words not get a ten? Maybe I could bump it up to a ten if you told me. -Decca03 I don't think a confusing ending would change the rating. Is that it for both episodes? -Decca03 That's okay, if you don't know just press the edit button to edit the comment. -Decca03 Now Now that I think about it Lego Destruction needs a 10! :D -Decca03 Hold on to Your Hats! It's out! My best episode yet. -Decca03 hey i just got a review on my story Kun-Fu Caper and found you and some other users all do reviews on this wiki (by reading comments of course). please do a review for it The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Can we finish the series today? -Decca03 Hi Why would I write put an episode by you in? I knew it wasn’t you when I read it. The newest episode was only my least favorite because I like your others better, nothing more. -Decca03 A random wrote it. Hi Please tell me you haven’t left! -Decca03 Clockwork Crimes Please write Clockwork Crimes. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:09, August 23, 2013 Wild Goose Chase and Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort They're out! -Decca03